


Ulterior Motives

by torigates



Category: Bones (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 03:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1039925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torigates/pseuds/torigates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s raining and Booth’s bored.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ulterior Motives

It was raining.

“What are you doing here, Booth?” Brennan asked as Booth walked into the lab. They weren’t on a case, and Brennan knew they weren’t about to be on a case, because Booth always called her first.

“It’s raining,” he said.

“I can see that, Booth,” she told him. “But that doesn’t explain what you’re doing here.”

Booth scratched the back of his neck. “Does a guy need a reason to visit his partner?”

She looked at him. “Usually, yes.”

“C’mon, Bones. I visit you all the time.”

She didn’t look up from her work. “No you don’t. Not without a reason.”

“Now that’s just not fair, Bones. I don’t always need to have a reason.”

She didn’t say anything, just continued on with her work.

“It’s raining,” he said.

“You already said that,” Brennan said still without looking up.

Booth was silent for a moment. “Do you want to go get some pie?” He asked.

“No,” she said. “I don’t like pie, Booth.”

“Come on, Bones,” he whined. “It’s raining and I’m bored.”

“Ah ha!” She said triumphantly.

“Ah ha?” He echoed.

“I knew you had a reason for coming here!”

“You got me, Bones. My reason for coming here was to spend a little time with my partner on a rainy day,” he paused, “Maybe Sweets would like to get pie with me.”

“I’m sure he would,” she said going back to her work.

“Have a heart, Bones. Don’t make me eat pie with Sweets.” She didn’t look up. “Please?”

She was quiet for a few moments. “Fine.”

“Really? Thanks Bones!” He started ushering her out of the lab.

“Wait, Booth.”

“What?”

“I’m not ready! I have to finish examining these bones.”

“They’ll still be here in an hour when you get back. Pie can’t wait!” He grabbed her coat and handed it to her. “Let’s go.”

She sighed and gave in. “I’m not eating pie.”


End file.
